Seestra Avengers!
by iamgroot
Summary: Loki has come back to Midgard on a mission, and who is the first mortal he runs into? The one and only Donnie Hendrix. The Avengers are notified, and immediately head to Alison's neighborhood. Expect lots of Avengers and Clones mayhem, and panicking Alison with a hot glue gun.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story, but my friend (her username is LordoftheFabulousness) helped me come up with the storyline!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Orphan Black!**

The dark night is interrupted by a bright flash of light as a man lands on Midgard. He gazes up, and smirks as the light fades away from around him. To most, he appears as an old man with a golden eye patch, adored with armor of those of a saint. But once the light fades away, and he's consumed with darkness, he transforms into Loki, the god of mischief.

Most did not see this; but alas, one unlucky soul did bear witness to this event, and it was none other than Donnie Hendrix.

He'd been sent to pick up some groceries he had previously forgotten by a very angry wife. As he murmured curse words under his breath, he was interrupted by the sight of the god landing on Earth.

"Oh. MY. God." He gasps, dropping the groceries. "Oh my god!" He yells again, now scared of having to face the wrath of Alison for dropping the groceries. As much as he would like to continue walking home and just forget about the event that just happened, he felt it in his neighborly duty that he should go see what this strange man was doing. He was a more confident Donnie now, and he wanted the whole world to know it.

"Hey! You! You… what… are you…doing here? This is a nice… nice neighborhood, you- you need to leave!" He stammers. The more confident Donnie was not working in this situation.

The strange godlike man gazes over, and before Donnie's eyes, shape shifts into a scrawnier, younger man. He gives a sharp smirk to Donnie, and laughs.

"Okay, you know what? Enough with the Halloween tricks man. You know, I've already dealt with my fair share of weird shit happening over the span of this year, and this just TOPS THE CAKE! IT TOPS THE CAKE, OKAY? JUST-" Donnie is rudely cut off, as the strange man knocks him out cold.

The man, who we all know as Loki, laughs yet again as he shape shifts into Donnie. He drags Donnie's unconscious body into a random alley, grabbing his keys and groceries.

"Time to check on those Avengers a bit more personally, yes?" He hisses to himself, chuckling.

**A/N Chapter Two will be hopefully up in the next few days (I take forever to write things, but maybe I will have time to write it tomorrow!). I know this is a short chapter, but I liked cutting if off at this part, so whatever. And yes, Helena will make an appearance very soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or Orphan Black!**

A sharp beeping sound awakes Tony, and he abruptly sits up. "Wha… Pepper? Is that…?" He stares at the screen, and his eyes widen.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.! Call Steve! Thor! Natasha! Clint! I am going to get Bruce now!" He yells, dashing down the hall, arms swinging frantically.

"I shall call them. May I be assistance of anything else, sir?"

"Tell them to meet me at the coordinates of the phenomenon. You got those, right? Yes, you do. I already know that answer to the question. Tell them something cool, too. A catchy phrase. Avengers Assemble, or something."

"Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Bruce!" Tony stammers, almost tripping over himself to find where the gamma scientist is working.

Bruce pokes his head out from one of the doors, staring at Stark in confusion. "Wha… what's going on, Tony?" He asks, scratching his head. Tony's deranged screaming had waked him up.

"Someone landed in a neighborhood, and I MEAN LANDED. An Asgardian, most likely, Bruce! This is trouble!"

"Couldn't it just be Thor or Sif, maybe?"

"What if it's Loki? We don't know if he pulled some brotherly love and suckered Thor out of turning him in!"

"We both know Thor wouldn't do that, Tony. I'm sure it will be-"

"SHIP! Ship now. We're going."

Bruce sighs, running his fingers through his hair. Tony's stubbornness was not a thing he could temper with, he had learned.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., what are the updates about the Avengers?" Tony asks, running towards the elevator.

"Tony, what is going on?" Pepper questions, staring at him with concern.

"Unannounced Asgardian! Never good. Have to go, love you Pepper!" He gives her a small kiss on the forehead as he runs to the elevator, with a still confused Bruce trailing behind him.

Pepper stares at Bruce and mouths the words "What?" at him.

"I don't know." He mouths back. He steps into the elevator next to Tony, and shakes his head.

"Sir, I have an update on the Avenger's statuses."

"Give me that update, J.A.R.V.I.S.! What's the scoop!"

"Thor, Captain America, & Black Widow and making their way as of now. Hawkeye is on another mission at the current time, and cannot attend."

"Well hopefully we won't need him." Tony says, staring at the elevator door. He begins to fidget, clearly annoyed with how long the elevator ride is taking.

"Don't you think you are maybe overreacting?" Bruce asks.

"No, overacting? Please, I'm a professional. In fact, I am underacting. I just need this elevator door to open…"

"Fine." Bruce mutters, rolling his eyes, secretly hoping that this phenomenon is not something that will require 'the other guy'. The two Avengers get off the elevator, and Tony begins to suit up.

Meanwhile, a distraught Alison sits at the dining room table, waiting for her very late husband to arrive. She sits up, hearing the door open, and watches as her husband tries to quietly make his way into the house.

"What took you so long, Donnie?" She asks, glaring at him.

Donnie, who is actually Loki, jumps at the sight of her. He smiles to make up for it, instantly responding to the situation in his manipulative and cunning ways. "I got lost, sweetheart. I am so sorry! I dropped the groceries as well. I apologize." He says, trying to sound like the man he just knocked unconscious and left in a random alley way.

Alison rolls her eyes, paranoid and unconvinced by the sorrowful act. "Don't play games with me, Donnie. What are you up to? ARE YOU STILL REPORTING TO SOMEONE ABOUT ME?" She asks, beginning to panic.

Loki begins to panic as well, not expecting a mortal to be able to pick up on his lying abilities. "Uhm…" for once, the god of mischief is at a loss for words.

"Well, Donnie?" She asks, tapping her right foot impatiently.

Loki was seriously beginning to regret taking place of this mortal Donnie. "You know I would never do that! I can't believe you would accuse me of such a thing!" He says, acting shocked. "I'm going to bed!" He figured that acting like an accused innocent husband would get the strange woman off his back.

Alison stares at him suspiciously as she snatches the groceries out of his hands. He stomps upstairs, mapping out his next plans in his head.

What Loki didn't know, as he slept to keep his disguise thorough, is that Alison is the most paranoid person on the planet. In the middle of the night, while he appears asleep, a shadow lurks over him. He sits up to see Alison holding a frying pan over him, but before he can react, she smacks him in the head with it, knocking him out.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapters are going to be even better, I promise. Expect an awkward car ride with The Avengers and Clone Club soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Avengers land in an unfamiliar neighborhood, all ready to freak out on Tony for dragging them there.

"Are you sure what you saw was Asgardian?" Thor asks, concerned about Tony's level of sanity.

"Yes… well, uhh… no. I told you that just so you'd come."

"So, you lied." Bruce adds, glaring at him.

"I exaggerated the truth to manipulate you into coming here, Thor." Tony argues, giving a wide-eyed look at Bruce.

"Very well. Let's get this over with. We shall require a vehicle for transportation." Thor says.

"And why is that?" Black Widow asks. She shakes her head, unsure as to why she came with them.

"We all stick out like a sore thumb here." Tony adds, agreeing with Thor's suggestion.

"Since when are we suddenly interested in being subtle?" Natasha inquiries, concerned about their way of thinking.

The Avengers are interrupted as another small jet lands near their ship. They all tense up, but relax when they see Captain America come off the ship.

"So you believe Hydra is in this neighborhood?" Steve asks, clearly on edge.

The other Avengers all glare at Tony.

"Manipulation of the truth!" He proclaims. "JARVIS, where is the closest car renting place?"

* * *

"Uhm, Cos, is this really a good idea?" Sarah asks. She glares questionably at Cosima.

"We all need to be dependable on each other, okay?" Cosima replies, glancing over at Helena.

"Well there are other ways besides letting Helena drive the car." Sarah responds, rolling her eyes. She wasn't sure why she had agreed to this; it was an awful idea.

"It's fine, I will watch the steering wheel." Cosima says, looking over at Helena, who is smiling proudly.

"You can depend on me, Seestras." Helena says, chuckling.

"Ya, the laughing ain't helping." Sarah mutters.

"I am capable." Helena says, as she begins to take off.

"Okay, this may have been a bad decision." Cosima admits, glancing worriedly at the steering wheel.

"OI, HELENA! THERE'S ANOTHER CAR-" Sarah yells, reaching to the front seat. Cosima hurriedly grabs on the steering wheel, but before she could stop the car, Helena slams into it.

"Shit." Cosima murmurs, glaring at the van in front of them.

**A/N I keep writing very short chapters for this, I apologize! I wanted to build up to their meeting. Lots more will happen in the next chapter… thanks for reading! **


End file.
